Draconians (Dragonlance)
Draconians are a race of humanoid dragons from the book series Dragonlance, based on Dungeons & Dragons. Role They were created by the dragon goddess Takhisis( an alternate version of Tiamat), as her personal army of minions, by corrupting the eggs of good aligned dragons using dark magic called the corruption ritual. These rituals were carried out by Dracart, a wizard of the Black Robes, Wyrllish, a priest of Takhisis, and Harkiel, a dark-hearted red dragon. Draconians are not natural creatures. From birth Draconians are taught that the world in which they are born into is cruel and that humans are most of all. They are forced to fight for the scraps of leftover foods that their human caretakers throw to them. This insures that only the strongest survived and their hatred of humanity: by the the time they were ready to join the dragon armies they have little regard for human life. On the other hand they are taught to revere dragons. Takhisis and her dragon highlords used Draconians as troops against the heroes of the lance during the series. Draconians tend to be more loyal soldiers than goblins or ogres and mercenaries in general and there are various types of draconians, each with a special ability. Some are skilled spellcasters. Types of draconians *Aurak Draconian - Aurak are rare Draconians who prefer to use magic over physical fighting. They are tall and gold colored (their body scales dim with time) becayse they are hatched from corrupted golden dragon eggs. They prefer to be clad in robes. Auraks do not have wings. They are often respected for their magical powers. When an Aurak dies, it turns into a large powerful burst of magical energy, injuring or killing anyone nearby. They are the most intelligent and cunning of all Draconian subspecies. Auraks stay further back in the line giving support to their other Draconian brethren by hurling deadly magics at their enemies. Auraks are also accustomed to infiltration and covert missions. They are the least loyal to Queen Takhisis out of all types of Draconians; and truly only fight in the Dragonarmies to serve and advance their owns agendas. They only give a begrudging respect to Takhisis for giving them life and magical powers. Many auraks are not afraid to wait for the proper opportunity to defect from Dragonarmies in order to pursue their own obsessions regarding magic and power. *Baaz Draconian - Smallest (only between 5 and 6 feet tall) and the most numerous of the Draconians, and are hatched from corrupted brass dragon eggs. They are used as infantries in Dragonarmies. Baaz are often abused and treated as slaves by others because they are the weakest of all Draconians. They can work in disguise in order to surprise the enemy. With small wings Baaz are poor fliers but they can flap their wings, granting them very fast running. Baaz Draconians turn to stone upon their deaths, usually trapping any weapons left inside the dying body there. They are weak in mind, with a tendency for disreputable activities like drinking. Males engross in their own pleasures and whims, whereas females are better tempered and self-restraint. They have brass skin which fades to a greenish color as they age. They originally had an extreme hatred of all other races (including their cousin Draconians), but in more recent times this has been diminished to mostly hatred of elves. *Bozak Draconian - Bozak are created from corrupted eggs of bronze dragons. They are well known for their leadership and understanding of warfare. They are also able to utilize magic, although not as gifted as Aurak, their arcane magic is still quite formidable. A bozak bones will explode after death, killing anyone near it. The most famous bozak is Kang. They are cunning and determined in their ways. *Kapak Draconian - Kapak Draconians are hatched from corrupted eggs of copper dragons. They prefer to be around their own kinsmen only. The are unique for the fact they have venom glands in their mouths: males have venom glands and the females have healing saliva. When they die the dissolve into a seething and potent acid. Kapaks serve the White Dragon Highlord Feal-Thas. They are stealthy and cunning. They are cruel and succeed in missions of assassination and spying. They are suited to the ordered military life. The males can be skilled assassins, while the females can use the innate healing abilities of the race in helping others. They are larger than the Baaz variant. *Sivak Draconian - They are capable of true flight (most other Draconians are not capable of true flight and can only glide with their huge wings). Due to this skill they are often employed by by their commanders as scouts. Sivaks were forged from the eggs of silver dragons and thus Sivaks are silver-colored. They are the largest of draconians, reaching up to 9 feet tall. Sivaks are voracious omnivores that eat anything. Although they are susceptible to alcohol, it does not diminish their fighting capability. The male Sivaks have a shapeshifting ability, and the female Sivaks a chameleon-like ability to blend into their surroundings. When males die these creatures mimic the shape of whoever killed them; when a female dies, it erupts in flame. Known Sivaks are Rag and Slith. *Traag Draconian - They are Proto-Draconian. They are early attempts to create Draconians from brass dragon eggs, so that make Tragg relatives of the Baaz. But Traag were considered failure as they showed both cowardice and uncontrollable rage, rending them impossible to control. Thus they were banished to the continent of Taladas. Category:D&D Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Outcast Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Hostile Species Category:Honorable Category:Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Misanthropes Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Dragons Category:Strategic Category:Magic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thugs Category:Slaver Category:Xenophobes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Addicts Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Hybrids Category:Pawns Category:Terrorists Category:Imperialists Category:Spy Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Assassins Category:Torturer Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mascots Category:Vandals